


Petites scènes quotidiennes prouvant que le Dr. Leonard Leakey Hofstadter sera un jour canonisé. Probablement rapidement.

by Taraxacum



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Humor, Leonard a bien de la patience, Obscur_echange 2012, Sheldon ne changera jamais
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxacum/pseuds/Taraxacum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon estime qu'il peut profiter de sa relation privilégiée avec la mère de Leonard pour acquérir une certaine autorité paternelle sur ce dernier et en profiter pour essayer une bonne fois pour toute de le mettre dans le droit chemin de la raison....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petites scènes quotidiennes prouvant que le Dr. Leonard Leakey Hofstadter sera un jour canonisé. Probablement rapidement.

_Il est tard et Leonard est dans son lit, au téléphone avec Penny, se livrant à ce jeu datant du lendemain de l'invention du téléphone et nommé 'C'est toi qui raccroche **(1)** ._

_Leonard_ : Allez, avec le décalage horaire, tu vas être épuisée. Il faut que tu sois en forme demain, pour ne pas que ta cousine accuse ma mauvaise influence pour ta mauvaise mine.

 _Voix de Penny dans le téléphone_ : Je vais passer la moitié de la matinée à tirer comme un bœuf sur la fermeture de sa robe, pour que tout le monde puisse faire semblant de croire qu'elle ne se marie pas en cloque, tu crois que quelques cernes vont la choquer elle? Et puis c'est pour ça qu'on a inventé l'anticerne, chéri.

 _Leonard_ : Tu es adorable de l'aider ainsi. J'aurai aimé venir, tu sais.

 _Voix de Penny dans le téléphone_ : Non, non, ta réunion est importante. Et puis…

_Un staccato rythmé de coups retentit à la porte de la chambre._

_Sheldon, invisible_ : Léonard, Léonard, Léonard…

 _Leonard, d'un ton exaspéré_ : Quoi ? Sheldon, je suis au téléphone !

 _Sheldon, ouvrant la porte_ : Il est dix heures trente. Il est temps que tu dormes.

 _Leonard_ : Encore une fois, je suis au téléphone. Et puis de quoi je me mêle ?

 _Sheldon_ : Si tu avais lu les travaux de ta mère sur les liens entre les processus cognitifs et le sommeil, tu saurais que je fais cela pour ton bien. D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, elle m'a encouragé à corriger ta fâcheuse tendance à ne pas bénéficier d'assez de sommeil.

 _Leonard_ : Tout à l'heure ?

 _Sheldon_ : Elle a appelé dans la soirée, pendant que tu te répandais en bêtises sucrés au téléphone avec Penny. Une fois de plus.

 _Leonard_ : Et tu n'as pas pensé à me le dire ? A me la passer ?Elle n'a pas demandé à me parler ?

 _Sheldon, surpris_ : Pourquoi faire ?

*********************************************************************************************************

Lors des attributions de budgets universitaires, des lieux généralement calmes **(2)** et dédiés à la progression du savoir prennent une teinte considérablement différente. Le très respectable California Institute of Technology se change en foire, c'est Clochemerle à tous les étages et les dignes scientifiques se comportent comme des pendards sans éducation prêts à tous les coups bas pour se voir attribuer un budget de recherche à la mesure de leurs ambitions. La sismologie tire dans les pattes de l'astronomie, la géochimie fait de son mieux pour trucider les mathématiques, les spécialistes de la chimie nucléaire laissent des graffitis dans les toilettes de la pétrochimie, et le tout tient franchement des jeux du cirque. Si les gladiateurs avaient porté des lunettes et préféré les circulaires vachardes aux dagues, tridents et autres lances, s'entend.

Autant vous dire que ce n'est pas l'époque de l'année que Léonard préfère, empêtré qu'il est dans le complexe d'infériorité dont sa famille, et particulièrement la charmante Dr. Beverly Hofstadter sa très chère mère, a réussi à le doter. Il aborde donc le bureau du Dr. Gablehauser avec l'enthousiasme inébranlable du condamné montant à l'échafaud.

« Bonjour Prof…Sheldon ? Mais qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

—Léonard, bonjour. J'expliquais au Dr. Gablehauser que je préfère être présent pour votre entretien. Tu n'as après tout pas le détachement émotionnel pour expliquer pourquoi tes travaux mineurs n'ont pas encore abouti. Puisque ta mère ne peut venir s'en charger, elle donne une conférence aujourd'hui, tu savais ?, j'ai décidé qu'il était mieux que je me trouve ici pour t'aider. »

Non seulement il monte à l'échafaud, mais le bourreau a égaré sa hache et aiguise un couteau à beurre.

L'après-midi va être long. Où sont les dents fourrées aux capsules de cyanure quand on en a besoin ?

*****************************************************************************************************

La cafétéria à l'heure de la pause-déjeuner. Howard et Raj' entrent avec leur plateau, tout en continuant leur discussion sur le remake de RoboCop prévu en 2013, et surtout sur la question crucial ce film doit -il avoir sa chance ou bien constitue-t-il une hérésie.

A leur table habituelle, Sheldon a délaissé son plateau pour son ordinateur portable, où il semble établir un emploi du temps.

« Tu fais quoi ?

—Il me complique la vie, soupire Leonard.

—Tu protestes maintenant, mais tu verras qu'avec mon emploi du temps, tu gagneras 57 % d'efficacité dans tes tâches quotidiennes. Et dire qu'il suffisait d'un simple algorithme, et de retirer toutes les activités sans intérêt de ta semaine.

—Je constate que tu as laissé : _Conduire Sheldon chez le dentiste_.»

*********************************************************************************************************

« Non.

—Je te demande pardon ?

—Enfin, Léonard. En attrapant la grippe de Penny, tu as pris trois jours de retard dans ton travail. Même si celui-ci est loin d'être indispensable que le mien à la future survie de notre espèce lorsque la colonisation galactique deviendra un pré-requis à l'expansion du genre humain, il est de mon devoir en tant qu'ami, et représentant de la logique, de t'empêcher de prendre plus de retard. Donc, ce soir tu ne vas pas au cinéma avec Penny.

—Et demain, tu vas au boulot en transport en commun. Ou sur le scooter de Howard.

—Ceci dit, les esprits faibles dans ton genre ont besoin de se détendre. Ils ne peuvent se consacrer totalement à l'avancée de la science, comme les grands en sont capables. Va donc au cinéma avec Penny, c'est pour ton bien.

—Ben voyons.

—Mais tu dois être rentré avant minuit ! »

********************************************************************************************************

« Franchement, Beverly, parfois je ne sais pas quoi faire avec lui.

—Cet enfant a toujours été terriblement difficile à encourager sur le bon chemin. Je vous assure que son frère et sa sœur n'ont pas eu besoin d'autant d'attention. Ils parlaient si jeunes et Leonard a eu besoin de cours d'orthophonie !

—Vraiment terrible. Heureusement, nous sommes là.

—Tout à fait. Je suis sûre que votre influence est excellente, Docteur Cooper.

—Merci, Docteur Hofstadter. Et maintenant, que diriez-vous d'une séance de lecture d'articles ? J'ai amené le _Behavioral and Brain Functions_ pour moi, l' _European Physical Journal D_ pour vous, et une nouvelle boîte de surligneurs, pour créer un code couleurs des erreurs.

—Vous êtes une femme selon mon intellect, ma chère. Leonard ne sait pas ce qu'il perd.

—Je n'arrête pas de lui dire, mais croyez-vous qu'il écoute ?»

***Fin.

**(1) Invention due à l'assistant de Bell et à la jeune fiancée de celui-ci. Lorsque l'inventeur entendit tout cela, sa réaction fut semblable à celle d'un savant fou repenti sur le modèle : « Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? »**

(2) Généralement. Des lieux qui contiennent non seulement Sheldon mais toute une tapée de gens aimant jouer avec des lasers ne sont jamais totalement paisibles.


End file.
